<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Inside by yezixx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974987">Burning Inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezixx/pseuds/yezixx'>yezixx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezixx/pseuds/yezixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>幻痛发售之前的老文，由于你们都知道的原因tag才那么令人迷惑。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller, Kazuhira Miller/Venom Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snake只在理论上的探视时间过后去看望Kaz，太多事情要做，太少时间。谁都知道九年的空白期不可能打个响指就凭空变回来，但谁也没有蠢到阻止他尝试。片刻之前的Big Boss指导着搏击训练，“记住CQC的基础”，用他惯常的男中音。之后新兵们就在靶场看见他，坐在正对隔间的长凳上，没戴隔音耳机，若有所思的看着义手的金属手指一张一合咔哒作响，有点像上膛的动静。他停不下来，太多事情，没有时间。</p><p>Kaz会理解的，在把氧气面罩扣在那张几乎看不出东方痕迹的苍白面孔上后，他把副司令官交到医护人员手上，甚至没有多余的叮嘱。他知道他们会照顾好Kaz，肯定比他能做的要强上许多。Ocelot为他做了简报，详实且没一个多余的字眼，即便如此Snake也不确定自己是否对现状有了正确的把握。</p><p>也许没有，也许从未有过。</p><p>苏联人削薄的嘴唇上下开阖，颧骨和眼神仍旧锐利的足以切割玻璃，“你一点儿也没变”，一部分的Snake想说，而另一部分的他则知道这是个谎言。Ocelot看上去并不好，那头金发过早的褪成了灰白色。他没有问为什么，兴许这样更合他的意，毕竟那年轻人看着着实像是个牛仔了。</p><p>“John.”牛仔朝他点头，退出房间。至少Ocelot还没有放弃他的红色小羊皮手套，和那些浮夸的、意义不明的手势。</p><p>“Kaz出院了，我们为他重新安排了房间，猜你需要知道这个。”他掩上门之前补充道。</p><p>“是的，谢谢，”Snake抬抬下巴示意桌角的一打文书，“希望他能早点回来。”他注意到Ocelot拉长的嘴角，不够了解的人会认为那是个微笑。</p><p>“希望如此。”马刺的噪音顺着走廊远去。</p><p>Snake本就少眠，嵌在头骨里的弹片更是变本加厉的剥夺了他的休息。闭上眼就能看到纯白繁茂的伯利恒之星，或是他的老基地，仿佛被烙在了眼睑内侧。这时候基地往往已经沉默。Snake知道他应该去看看Kaz，倒不是说那男人需要鲜花卡片或者水果篮子，他只是应该露个脸，这是他欠他的。他们在阿富汗重逢时Kaz挂着熟悉的洋洋自得的假笑，尽管脸色灰败。坠机前歇斯底里的发作早就成了过往云烟——对Snake而言那仿佛是昨天才发生的事情。“我们被他们耍的团团转！”戴着墨镜的男人嘶吼着。说到底，这是谁的责任呢？</p><p>别问你不想知道答案的问题，安慰不能抚平疼痛，吗啡才能。</p><p>作战靴踏在金属的地板上与墙面共振，Snake只好刻意放轻，放缓脚步。他之前没怎么来过基地的这个区域，远离甲板，远离停机坪和训练场，安静，并且有一面开放朝海的窗户。Ocelot事无巨细均安排的十分妥当。</p><p>脚边走廊的夜灯保持适当的间隔，在微弱的橙色暖光里Snake察觉到他目标房间的屋门毫无防备的敞开着。他弯曲膝盖，下意识地摸向枪套。月光不算明亮，但已经足以让舱室一览无余。床上空空如也，拐杖和假肢歪斜的倚靠着床头柜，掀开一半的床单皱皱巴巴。</p><p>Snake用完好的手拂过床垫，余温尚存。</p><p>以他对副官的了解，Kaz如果不在自己的床上，则八成在别人床上，第二天假装有吹夜风看星星的习惯，为了让多事的长官识趣退场。然而那是70年代的往事，现在的Kaz需要帮手才能体面地穿戴制服……他甩掉脑子里的念头，推开挂输液袋的金属杆在床沿坐了下来。</p><p>Snake清楚的听到心跳声在胸腔中回响，速度逐渐加快，现在的Kaz能去哪儿呢？他的制服整齐的叠在枕头边，最上面是折成三角形黄色领巾——某种难解的（Ocelot也分享的）潮流品味。他一定是自愿离开的，带走了他钟爱的那副茶黑色镜片的飞行员墨镜。</p><p>“你怎么现在才来？”为他戴好墨镜之前他都在Kaz的眼睛里看到了什么？Snake费力的回忆着，脑海里却都是眼眶周围的裂口和瘀伤。即使是Big Boss也很少见到他摘下墨镜，他在室内戴着它们，在夜里、浴室里，甚至是在风暴中驾车也不例外。如何理解一个看不到眼睛的人？Snake清楚的记得MSF的女孩们提起不戴墨镜的副司令时的神情，那双瞳孔颜色很深的蓝眼睛，和即便可以讨异性欢心也不愿放弃墨镜的古怪固执。他几乎要忘记了，Kaz在沙滩上背朝夕阳，对他说的那些傻话，金色燃烧着的余晖勾勒出他的剪影，没有茶色的镜片隔在他们中间。</p><p>Snake从头到尾都没有真正睁开眼睛，阳光太难以直视了。</p><p>如何了解一个看不见眼睛的人？你只能相信他说给你听的，别无他法。</p><p>“Kaz.”Snake摇摇头，自言自语道。</p><p>然后他听到了从床下传来的突兀的抽气声，好像浮出水面的第一口呼吸。</p><p>“……kaz？”</p><p>“Boss.”</p><p>Snake先是跪在床边，再趴下身子，床底和地板之间的缝隙足够躺进去，Kaz蜷缩身体，头边是平时用来垫腰的小方枕。他险些不再为他在这种情况下还戴着墨镜的事实而感到惊讶了。</p><p>“抱歉，我看到你进来了，但——”</p><p>“没事。”为了与Kaz面对面，Snake仍然保持着令他的腰椎不太舒服的姿势。</p><p>“我不是故意的，我是说，我确实闭气了可是——”</p><p>“Kaz.”Snake像是在够掉在床下的遥控器那样伸手捏了捏Kaz的小臂，离他最接近的部分，“我说过了，这没什么的。”</p><p>“好吧，我猜，只是有点尴尬。”</p><p>Snake不需要看到Kaz也能想象他一脸的讪笑，那是他的副官被抓包时的专用表情。</p><p>“你也可以试试，Snake，冰凉凉的很舒服。”Kaz拍了拍地板。</p><p>Snake把身体放的更低，两边手肘支在地上保持平衡。</p><p>“兴许你需要一张舒服的床，”他们现有的比行军床高级不了几个档次，勉强是软的，如果Kaz已经开始想念医务室里的雪白病榻，Snake绝不会责怪他。“志向远大点，比如说，来张席梦思如何？”</p><p>“不，不是床的问题，实际上，”Kaz好像有点被逗乐了，他向床边探过来，“也可以说是床的问题，舒适让我失眠。”</p><p>“我以为病房里的床会更奢侈一点。”</p><p>“那几天连我的骨髓里都浸满了止疼药，high的就像挂了富尔顿系统。”谁还管得了在哪儿睡觉这档子事儿呢？他耸耸肩。</p><p>“现在可不是充硬汉的好时机。”谁都有权利钻到床底下过夜，但是Kaz刚刚从手术中回复，护士总在他的膝盖上搭毛毯，他右边空空荡荡的袖子松垮的挽了个活结。Snake同样有权利保证他照顾好自己，因为，显然Kaz是不会在意那些细枝末节的。</p><p>“在你看来我或许是个呆子，但还没呆到那种程度，我需要这个，真的。“</p><p>“你需要休息。”</p><p>“我在床上睡不着！感觉不对劲，”Kaz抻抻腿，“上星期我还能边挨鞭子边打盹儿，别当我是豌豆公主，我猜我只是习惯了有东西硌着脊梁骨的感觉。“</p><p>Snake陷入沉默，他先是把视线投向两臂之间的地板，等他再次抬起头迎上Kaz的视线时，他试图放松肩膀的肌肉，让自己看上去不那么僵硬。这并不简单，常年的训练允许他对身体的绝大多数肌肉群进行精准的控制，但Kaz话语中的似曾相识却让他分心、动摇。Big Boss在心中咒骂自己的愚钝，他自然不会是唯一一个夜不能寐的人，在经历过他们所经历的这一切之后。</p><p>Kaz翻到仰躺的姿势，手垫着脑袋，“你睡过榻榻米吗？在地板上就寝可是日本的传统。“他继续道，看上去简直可以用惬意来形容，Kaz向来是个不服输的家伙，哪怕缺肢断腿，哪怕9mm克罗格的枪柄从小靠枕下支出来，他绝不会承认他感到了一丝一毫的威胁。</p><p>哪怕令他不安的只是来自过去的幽灵。没人能比Snake更为理解这份感受，Kaz也有他的花丛，他的旧部，和最终吞噬一切的滔天烈焰。那团灼烧陈年旧创，沸腾继而蒸干血液的业火从来不只属于Big Boss一人。</p><p>他们也许无法成眠，但他们的火焰还远未燃烧殆尽。</p><p>“Kaz.”</p><p>“唔？”</p><p>“往里面挪点儿。”</p><p>Kaz轻轻笑出声来，他的笑声和从前没有多大变化，听上去仍让人感觉像是有根羽毛在心口上搔弄，他老老实实的往墙边蹭过去。</p><p>“门就那么留着？”</p><p>“我已经受够了密闭空间了。”</p><p>Snake爬进去，平行着躺到Kaz的身边，差一点就要把后者挤出床底下。</p><p>“抱歉。”Snake用同样低的声音轻轻说道。</p><p>“什么？”Kaz转过脸。</p><p>“拖了那么久。”</p><p>Kaz没有说话，他又把注意力转移的到床底的铁架子上去了。两人肩并肩无言的躺着，Snake不认为他能睡着，今晚和之前的每个夜晚没有不同。</p><p>“Snake，”半响后Kaz突然开口，“我不想让你认为我变软弱了，我摒住气为了不让你发现我藏在床底下，我失眠不是因为床太软了。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>“榻榻米睡起来没有这么难受。”</p><p>“有机会我一定试试。”为了不挤到Kaz，Snake维持原位不动，他的右臂紧贴着他的左臂，都是活生生的血肉，温吞吞的热度隔着布料透过来。</p><p>“能把收音机递给我吗？别给压坏了。”</p><p>虽然就在左手边，Snake依然摸索了片刻，他还没能完全习惯义肢毫无触觉。</p><p>Kaz接过推到离头顶不远处，他发现Snake的目光追随着小电器。</p><p>“我还在医院的时候Ocelot拿过来的。”Kaz指指收音机，“我和那小子意外的还挺合得来的。”</p><p>Snake确实有点意外，“我以为Ocelot不太喜欢交朋友。”</p><p>Kaz狡黠的咧嘴，“boss，你应该看得更细点，我和他可不只有喜欢领巾这一个共同点。”</p><p>Ocelot也是金发，曾经，Snake心想。</p><p>“Ocelot的确不算讨人喜欢，他那些小癖好，”Kaz偏过脑袋，不认同的呲了呲牙，“但这几年我已经认清他是个不可或缺的讨厌鬼这个事实了。”</p><p>Snake不可置否，他有所了解的Ocelot是那个在脖子上佩戴子弹的年轻气盛的Adamska，不是这个扣着面具似的谨慎周全的Shalashaska。</p><p>“我不信任他，你也不该信任他，但他信任你，就这么简单。”</p><p>就和你信任我一样，Snake看着Kaz悠悠地打了个哈欠，竟然感到了零星倦意。</p><p>“苏联牛仔喜欢听西方世界的广播剧，孤独的骑兵播出那会儿他一定还在上小学——前提是他上过小学，我没法想象5英寸高的Ocelot乖乖坐在课桌后的场景，谁知道柏林墙那边是怎么运作的，我呢，”Kaz滔滔不绝，“我比较喜欢西部开拓史，Alfred Newman，你听说过他吗？我老家店里总在播英文的曲子，因为我那个从没见过面的老爸和其他那些过来买烟的士兵，横须贺有无数老外扎堆的酒吧，而那是我听过的最经典的……”</p><p>“boss？Snake？”</p><p>Big Boss从胸口到肚皮都均匀的起伏着，甚至还从喉咙深处发出了低沉的呼噜声，Kaz重新把目光移到床底，Snake无意识地侵占了他的私人空间，肩膀压住了他仅剩的左臂。</p><p>年轻点的Kaz肯定早就毫不客气的推翻Snake，以免除酸麻之苦。</p><p>他并没有强行把手抽回来。很多年以前Kaz曾经认为得不到的最令人难以忍受，但现在，他的痛苦全部来自失去的那些。这么多天以来头一次当他躺下，比起已经失去的右手的幻痛，更加强烈的感受到了尚存的肢体。</p><p>Kaz感觉着指尖的刺痒，耳边是闷声闷气的呼吸，身侧伴随着高于常人的Snake的体温。他不再抵抗睡魔，放心的闭上眼睛。</p><p>今晚，Kaz知道，至少今晚，他的梦中不会有尖叫、电棍、链锯，和烈火。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>